The proposed research focuses on two extreme coping styles, labeled High and Low Panic-Fear, both centering on how the patient presents himself to the physician and the manner in which he registers his distress. High Panic-Fear patients are characterized by anxiety (either focused on the asthma or diffuse), helplessness, depression, dependency, and symptom emphasis. Low Panic-Fear patients are characterized by exaggerated independence, an inability to share personal distress, and symptom-minimization. Recent evidence suggests that the poor treatment response of High and Low Panic-Fear patients may be contingent upon unusual patterns of medication usage - either frequent requests for supplemental as-needed medications and treatments (over-utilization) by High Panic-Fear patients, or poor adherence to routinesly scheduled medications and treatments (under-utilization) by Low Panic-Fear patients. The objectives of this proposal are: A. to identify patterns of medication usage which occur among asthmatic inpatients. B. to determine if these patterns show identifiable and significnat linkages to the perpetuation of the illness or prolongation of hospitalization, C. to evaluate the relationship between Panic-Fear and patterns of medication usage, and D. on the bais os data obtained, to propose remediation plans which can be tested clinicaaly, for altering either the Panic-Fear response or the behaviors which stem from it, and thereby reduce the intractability of the illness and the duration of hospital stay.